The present invention relates to a thermal sighting and position finding method which permits observation and target recognition in a horizontal-wide image field and target identification. The aiming process and the guidance of missiles may be carried out in a circular and much smaller image field.
An object of the present invention is to provide a night sighting arrangement, of the foregoing character, which is substantially simple in construction and may be economically produced. Another object of the present invention is to provide a night sighting arrangement, as described, which may be readily maintained in service and which has a substantially long operating life.
A further object of the present invention is to provide a night sighting arrangement, as described, which may be used with relatively little skill on the part of the operator.